Heart of a warrior
by Dewstorm
Summary: Wolfdusk ad Spiritstorm wanted to be the best warriors for the Black Forest Tribe, but what if they have to split up and fight with tooth and claw to defend what they have? Read this epic journey of how Spiritclan and Wolfclan came to be (I do not own warriors and book still being made) Enjoy :D (and the story is better then this description)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first chapter on my new story ;D. I did type stories one a different account but stopped but now I am back. I will probably update a chapter every 2-4 days I also respond to Reviews here. I hope you enjoy (you won't understand this chapter very much but soon you will so give it a chance please.) this story will get better I promise.**

* * *

**Black Forest Tribe**

Prey Hunters: 

Redstorm: Sleek red tom with white belly and feet and gray eyes  
Nettlefoot: Black tom with white paws  
Lizardfang: Dark brown tabby with green eyes and a short tail  
Blackdeath: black tom with green eyes  
Wolfdusk: Grey tom with white ears and green eyes  
Skyfur: Light blue tom with blue eyes  
Mintpelt: Light grey tom with green eyes  
Leafmist: Pretty dark brown tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Patrol cats:  
Blueheart: Blue furred tom with a white belly  
Frostpool: Light gray she-cat with yellow eyes  
Fireflame: Bright orange tom with white ear tips  
Thunderfeather: Light yellow tom with black stripe down it's back  
Spiritstorm: black she-cat  
Jaybreeze: Swift brown tom with amber eyes  
Hailsnow: Toritshell she-cat  
Silverwind: Light silver tabby she-cat

Queens:  
Scarface: Gray she-cat

Kits:  
Creekripple: Tiny dark gray tom with a white chest and underbelly with deep green eyes

**Chapter 1**

"Intruders!" A clear screech of a cat rang through the mountainous camp before it got cut off. I heard a cat get up from the cave where patrol cats sleep. Another cat also stirred and got to its paws. Suddenly a nose shoved her hard in her side.

"Wake up Spiritstorm." A rough voice meowed. Spiritstorm groaned and lifted her head to see the bright orange pelt of Fireflame standing over her, his eyes where shinning with fear and determination.

"Just because this is your first night of being a patrol cat doesn't mean you can't stay here, one or more prey hunter is in trouble." He continued, by now the cave where guards slept was empty, most cats where following where they heard the alarm screech. Suddenly I remembered how her brother, Wolfdusk was a prey hunter. She got up at once nearly falling from standing up so fast. Fireflame snorted as he vanished from the den. I followed him, the moon still hung high in the sky, a few Prey Hunters where standing around, to scared to know what to do. I shook my head, _What a bunch of mice! _I thought knowing that they probably never was able to stand a chance against an intruder. I ran out of the clearing near the mountains and into the forest. The crisp scent of pine greeted me and thorns tugged my pelt as I ran. Soon I came to where the Patrol Cats where waiting, Wolfdusk was a little ways off, his eyes where wide with fear.  
"What happened?" I asked running up to him. He looked at me but didn't say anything, I was about to ask again when Hailsnow, a white tortoiseshell let out a wail of depression.

"Icestorm no! Not my only kit." I turned and saw the white unmoving shape of a cat. I kept closer and saw Icestorm laying on the ground, a trickle of blood coming out of her mouth, her eyes where blank. I never knew Icestorm very well but I knew that Wolfdusk was friends with her.  
"What happened?" A light silver tabby, Silverwind demanded pushing her way through the crowed to look at the warriors body, now looking smaller then ever.

"Me, Wolfdusk, and Icestorm where hunting. I caught a hawk but then some warriors from the Rising Moon tribe came." Blackdeath began, his black pelt looked almost invisible by the shadows. "They said that the Black Forest Tribe was soon going to vanish if we stayed here, then one cat grabbed my hawk I caught and the others attacked us." Blackdeath bowed his head in shame. "I wish that I died instead of Icestorm." Silverwind looked at the young warriors body.  
"We would of still lost a brave cat, all of you go back to the hollow. I'll go and bury Icestorm." Silverwind meowed, her eyes where filled with pain.

"I want to help." Hailstorm insisted not moving. Silverwind nodded and grabbed Icestorm's body and started dragging her to where the dead bodies of their old tribe mates lay. I walked back over to Wolfdusk.

"Let's go back to camp." I meowed, Spiritstorm's brother looked at her with sadness but got to his paws and together they padded back to camp.

As soon as Icestorm got back to camp, the Prey Hunters wanted to know what happened.

"I want to be a Patrol Cat! Then I won't be killed if I get fought with." Creekripple declared standing up. Spiritstorm let out a morrow of amusement.

"Your mother get's to decide what you will be by your skills. And Prey Hunters know how to catch prey and they feed the Tribe." I meowed giving the young kit a lick on the head. "Isn't it past your bed time?" I continued, the kit's tail dropped between his legs.

"Yes it is." A voice of Scarface meowed scaring Creekripple. The kit looked at his paws not meeting his mothers gaze. Scarface watched as Creekripple walked into the nursery cave before looking at her. "How is your day been of being a Patrol cat?" I shrugged, _so far the only thing I been on is a stupid boarder patrol._ I nearly meowed out loud.

"Do you miss your brother, because he is a Prey Hunter in all." Scarface asked. I let out a snort, _Of course! _  
"I think that we should have a leader." She meowed, Spiritstorm felt surprised she was a very young warrior and she was being treated like an experienced cat!

"Why? Are ways have not changed, we have no leader only Prey Hunters and Patrol Cats." I meowed, Scarface's face fell.

"Well the Black Forest cats have lived in peace for many seasons, the Rising Moon Tribe haven't been here very long but they are catching our prey and attacking us. They are the reason I am now called Scarface." She snorted. I sighed, Scarface got attacked when she and Wolfdusk was little and she always makes her face a big deal.

"If we did then who will lead us? We all would do anything to lead this tribe." I meowed as letting out a long yawn and walking over to the Patrol Cat cave. Finding a nest Spiritstorm curled up in it, Scarface's words still in her mind. Sighing she put her tail over her nose and she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Spiritstorm woke up in an odd meadow. The smell of fresh-kill practically overflowed Spiritstorm's nostrils. _So much prey! _She thought glad before she remembered that this might be a dream. A plump lazy mouse walked in front of her, it's beady little eyes looked at her as it blinked. Unable to control herself she leaped and landed squarely on the mouses body. Giving it a bite on the neck like the Prey Hunters did when they caught prey the mouse fell limp. Purring she set down the creature, she was about to eat it when she heard a rustle in the bushes near her. Growling she stood over the mouse warning who ever it was that it was hers and only hers. Suddenly the small shape of Icestorm appeared out of it, her pelt now sleek and her eyes where bright. Intently she she flattened her fur and looked at her with confusion.

"Er... What?" She stammered, sounded like a complete idiot. Icestorm let out an amused purr and put her tail onto her back.

"I am here to warn you. If you don't leave your camp the Rising Moon tribe will come and kill you." Her eyes where now full with concern, Spiritstorm took a step back.

"But we can't leave where are ancestors lived in for countless seasons!" I argued not wanting to leave.

"My death is only the beginning, soon more and more of Prey Hunters be killed, prey will go scarce and so you Patrol Cats will starve. Listen you _will_ die if you stay here, you must leave!" Icestorm warned before vanishing. Spiritstorm closed her eyes as the place where she was started to spin. A moment later she was back in the cave, dawn was approaching and most of the Patrol Cats where still sleeping. Sighing Spiritstorm put her head on her paws, Icestorm's warning still in her head. Wondering what to do about it she pushed the thought out of her head and closed her eyes and tried to sleep again.

* * *

**I respond to reviews and PM's (I will answer questions if you don't understand something) Tnxs ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter done in this chapter it actually has every cat in the Black Forest Tribe. Please review or PM me I respond to every one and it helps me become a better writer.  
Hope you enjoy ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The sun was high in the sky the next day, Spiritstorm was doing a random border patrol with Jaybreeze and Hailsnow. Wolfdusk, Blackdeath, and Redstorm came along to catch food along the way. Spiritstorm hoped to get Wolfdusk alone to talk about her dream, but no luck. Jaybreeze went over to mark a tree. As he was marking the tree Spiritstorm gaze was fixed on the other side of the territory. Somehow it seemed like they where being watched, move by move. She shuddered and looked at Wolfdusk.

"Hey I thought I heard a mouse over their." I lied pointing my ears over in the direction of some thick bushes.

"I didn't hear anything." Redstorm meowed sniffing the air.

"Well how about me and Wolfdusk check it?" I meowed before any other cats offered to check it out.

"Okay then be back in a few heart-beats if not then I am assuming you are in trouble and fetch the rest of the Patrol Cats." Hailsnow ordered. Spiritstorm rolled her eyes at padded before she padded into the bush, a heat-beat later Wolfdusk followed.

"What is on your mind your acting like a sick rabbit." He growled, Spiritstorm took a deep breath before explaining the dream.

When she finished she looked at her brother hoping he'll believe her but his eyes where only hard with concentration.

"I think that it was just a dream." He finally meowed shaking his pelt. "After all how come you saw a cat that was-" A suddenly snarl interrupted his sentence. He swirled his ears to the direction he heard it before his eyes lit up. "The Rising Moon Tribe!" He spat before turning and vanishing out of the bush. Sighing Spiritstorm felt the same even before she told him about her dream. She quickly got to her paws and leaped out of the bush. Three Rising Moon warriors stood face to face with the patrol. Suddenly a large gray tom with a scar down his face stepped forward his eyes gleamed with excitement, not an inch of fear in his little eyes.  
"Shame I wish the pathetic hunters would of caught us some prey before we ripped off their pelts." He mocked, the two cats behind him snickered. I stepped in front of my brother and the others.

"Over my dead body." She announced trying not to let them see her legs shaking.

The cats looked at each other with amusement before they all leaped at once onto her. Letting out a screech of shock before it got cut off from a black she-cat standing on her throat, another cat was scratching his side, belly, and head. Spiritstorm struggled to breath, his lungs where screaming for air but the she-cat only curled her lip in satisfaction. Even though one of the cats was not on him he knew it was probably holding off the others. Suddenly Wolfdusk leaped and crashed into the black she-cat, who was thrown back in surprise. Spiritstorm let out a gasp of air before she felt a strong blow on the back of her head. Suddenly a huge ringing sound blocked out most of the battle. She struggled to see but as she blinked everything turned blacker. She let out a weak choke of help before she collapsed onto the ground and her eyes closed slowly as Wolfdusk ran over to her and said something that was blocked out by the ringing before the ringing stopped and everything turned black.

Spiritstorm woke up in a pile of blood, she looked over and was laying nose to nose with the black cat who nearly killed her. A deep gash was down her throat. Startled Spiritstorm jumped to her paws, the other two Rising Moon Cats must of left because the patrol lay their panting. Again the warning of how they would be wiped out if they stayed rang in her mind.

"Let's get back to camp, I need to tell the tribe something." Spiritstorm announced the cats looked at her confused before getting to their paws and slowly trudging back towards the camp.

When they returned cats poked their heads out of the den and gasped at Spiritstorm. Her head still throbbed from the blow to her head and nothing seemed better now then a nice rest and a piece of prey but he knew that the safety of the tribe meant more then a good sleep. After finding a big boulder she scrambled onto it and took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"Cats of Black Forest Tribe listen!" She called feeling like a swarm of bees was in her belly. Cats looked at her and came out of the two caves they where in. "I had a dream last night." She began, trying not to let her voice shake.  
"A dream, you wanted to tell us about a dream?" Lizardfang snarled angerly. Spiritstorm knew that Lizardfang was an older cat so most cats would listen to her if she told her that her dream was wrong.

"Listen Icestorm warned me that we will all die if we stay here." Spiritstorm meowed hoping not to offended the wise warrior. Lizardfang coked her head and said nothing as she explained her dream, after she was done she looked at the clan as they let out outburst of agreement and outrage.

"What are you trying to tell us?" Blueheart demanded stepping in front of the crowd. "We can't leave!"

"It makes sense what happens if they kill all of us Hunters? I think we should leave, we are no match for the Rising Moon Tribe." Mintpelt agreed dipping his head in agreement to her.

"Are you kidding? Where will we go!" Thunderfeather snarled at the light gray tom's comment.

"What if Creekripple is alone out there I want him safe." Scarface meowed quietly.

"Let's vote." Spiritstorm finally decided. "Those who want to stay go into the cave for the Prey Hunters, cats who want to leave go into the Patrol Cats cave." She meowed, the cats looked at each other and then at the caves. Wolfdusk was the first to stand.

"I thought it was just a dream but now I think that even if it was a dream we will still be destroyed." He meowed looking at her before getting to his paws and walking over to the Patrol Cats cave. Thunderfeather let out an angry snort before walking over to the Hunters Cave. Soon, Blueheart, Fireflame, Jaybreeze, Wolfdusk, Redstorm, Silverwind, and Hailsnow was in the stay cave while Nettlefoot, Blackdeath, Skyfur, Mintpelt, Frostpool, Redstorm, and Leafmist chose to leave. Only Lizardfang, Spiritstorm, and Scarface was left to decide. Finally Lizardfang got to her paws.  
"I am to old to leave." She crocked and went over to the stay cave where cats greeted her with a lick on her head, Scarface stood up and looked at Spiritstorm hopefully.

"I want the future of the Black Forest Tribe to stay not be destroyed." She meowed before walking over to the leave cave. Spiritstorm stood in shock knowing how both sides of cats where looking at her. It was a tie, her decision is going to affect the future of the Black Forest tribe. She lifted her head up high and then walked confidently to the leave cave.

"It is settled." Leafmist meowed. "We leave tomorrow." The cats who chose to leave purred with happiness while the ones who wanted to stay scowled angerly. All the cats got out of the den and looked at each other. Spiritstorm went over to Wolfdusk.

"Hey I am hungry can you catch me something?" She meowed yawning, Wolfdusk eyes flashed anger before he turned and ran out of the camp. Spiritstorm went back over to the Patrol cats den and curled up in a nest. Her belly yowled it's hunger as she curled up and fell asleep knowing tomorrow was going to lead to more trouble then the Black Forest ever faced.

* * *

**please review or PM me it really helps**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I am not going to post another chapter unless this story gets at least 30 views and at least 1 review (remember that) THIS STORY DOES GET BETTER GIVE IT A CHANCE.**

**Enjoy (and remember this)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The clan was talking in hushed whisperers as Spiritstorm emerged from the Patrol Cats den.

"What is going on?" Spiritstorm asked walking over to Wolfdusk.  
"We are going to promote a cat to be kind of like a leader!" He meowed his eyes sparkling. "Oh and I got the prey you wanted." He continued pointing his tail at a dead thrush. Spiritstorm nodded and grabbed the thrush in her teeth, carefully she dragged it over to ferns and took a bite. She did really know if she was hungry she was focused that they where going to have a cat who kind of lead them. She she chewed if felt like a moon worth of hunger hit her at once. She bent down and finished it in famished gulps. After the last meal was gone she licked her jaws and exposed her soft belly as the sun came out. _Life couldn't get better then this. _Spiritstorm thought closing her eyes.

"Hey look at the kitty pet I could just walk by and slash her stomach open." The familiar voice of Nettlefoot sneered. "WAKE UP!" Instantly it felt like the warmth vanished as she opened her eyes and got into a sitting position. _A great tribe member doesn't act like a kit! _Spiritstorm scolded herself as giving her pelt embarrassed licks.

"At least cats less then 12 moons old can't be qualified for voting or being a leader." Nettlefoot meowed half to himself as walking away. Spiritstorm did feel a little left out being 7 moons old and the youngest patrol cat.  
"Cats older then 12 moons old gather over here!" Redstorm yowled from near the large bolder she sat on when telling the clans about the dream. Most of the tribe got up and started padding over to where all the cats where. The cats gathered and soon they all moved somewhere out of camp. Spiritstorm's mind whirled knowing that the tribe ways will be affected because of her and if her dream was just a dream... _No don't think about it. _She thought shaking her head. Spiritstorm tried doing the best she could at not thinking about it by playing with Creekripple.

"Got you!" Creekripple announced proudly holding a paw on her neck.

"Okay, okay, you win now get off me you lopsided badger." I growled, Creekripple got off her and spun around in a circle.

"When do you think Scarface will chose that I will become a Patrol Cat or Hunter?" Creekripple meowed her eyes sparkling thinking of the day. Spiritstorm had to wince, most of the clan disagreed that he should still be living because of his unusually tiny small size let alone leave the nursery.

"She will when she is ready." I said through clenched teeth trying not to let her see my fear.

"But I am older then you and we need more cats." Creekripple sighed sitting down.  
"Maybe it's just because Scarface is more protective then my mother." I soothed nudging her shoulder.

"No way! Scarface been saying a lot about how she shouldn't of had me and how she really wants to catch her own prey but is cooped up inside the nursery." Creekripple lay down and put his head on his paws.

Spiritstorm opened his jaws to argue but couldn't think of anything to say.  
"Cats listen up!" Silverwind yowled leaping on the rock. "We have decided to have two cats to lead us, one for hunters one for patrol cats. I will be the leader for the patrol cats while Redstorm is in charge of Hunting cats." The wave of satisfaction rippled through the crowd. "Now we shall leave now!" Silverwind got off the great rock and started walking out of camp, one by one cats got to their paws and followed. The tribe hung their heads as they started to trudge through where they hunted and patrolled like saying goodbye to the old place forever. Spiritstorm also did so like they where holding vial to the forest.

"Hey where are you going?" A cats voice snarled. The tribe looked up to see all white tom with a black and white tom behind him. Silverwind pushed her way in front of the tribe.

"We are leaving now, you can own this home now." She meowed steadily her eyes calm. The black and white tom took a step towards them, his thin pelt was a thick as it could go.

"You killed my mother and you think that a camp will fix it!" He demanded, Spiritstorm winced remembering the black she-cat from the day before.

"I'm not saying that the cam will replace you mother, we are just saying that you can have our territory." Silverwind replied coolly her tail was bushing up. Silverwind suddenly gasped in pain and horror and fell onto her side. The white tom laughed, "You can't even hide your own pain!" He mocked. Silverwind eyes where wide and she let out a small grown, Redstorm stood in front of her from white tom.

"Lay a paw on her and I'll kill you." He threatened unsheathing his claws. The white tom laughed but flicked his tail and turned around, his son following. Redstorm watched them for a few heart-beats before turning back to Silverwind.

"Common you have to be okay, they are probably going to send a patrol to come and kill us. We have to keep moving." He mewed his eyes full of fear as he nudged her.

Silverwind looked sharply at Redstorm and then took a deep breath and got to her paws.

"It's okay I am feeling better now." She announced, Spiritstorm could tell that she was not though, her eyes flickered with unease. The clan dipped their heads happy to get out as they all walked on.

The moon was high in the air as the Tribe walked on, soon they came to a raging river. A tree must of fell because a tree sat their, the river lapped around the top of they tree looking like it wanted to eat it.

"Be careful." Redstorm called looking back at the clan before gently setting a paw on the tree. He immediately took it off and shook it, his eyes full of surprise as he shook off water droplets. He shook his head before putting his paw back on, sinking his claws into the wet tree. Carefully he took one step after another making sure to keep the other three feet in the tree at all times. At last he crossed and looked at the tribe.

"Common just do what I do and you'll be fine!" He called, the tribe looked at one another with unease before one by one getting on the tree and trying to walk a crossed. Spiritstorm took a deep breath as her turn came. Trying to keep her head high she took one step on the tree, instantly cold water lapped at her paws and sent a wave of coldness down her spine.

Soon she came a crossed and shook one paw at a time, happy to get water off her paws. She reached down and licked her numb paws trying to warm them up when she heard a splash then a screech.

"Scarface!"

* * *

**Favorite, Follow, and Review please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

** I think that this is a good chapter in my opinion (the next one I know is going to be like 2X better)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Scarface!" The screech called again, Spiritstorm's heart sank remembering the voice. She spun around to see Creekripple, his fur stuck out and he looked into the river. After a few more heart-beats he lifted his head and called out his mothers name again. Redstorm's eyes flashed with rage as he ran back onto the tree trunk without taking his time. He then carefully lifted Creekripple off the trunk and with a great heave he tossed the tiny tom onto the side. He looked over at Creekripple before getting into a sitting position and stared into the water, clenching his teeth from the water that lapped at his underside.. Suddenly Scarface's head popped up on the surface, gasping for air. Quickly Redstorm grabbed Scarface's scruff before she had a chance to go back under. Redstorm pulled and pulled, but the current would not let Scarface get out.  
Mintpelt, Thunderfeather, and Jaybreeze stepped forward to get them but Silverwind put her tail in front of them.

"No if there is to many cats then the whole tree might collapse and you'll all die." She warned, the three Tribe members looked at each other before turning and walking away with their tails down.

Spiritstorm watched in horror as Redstorm's claws came out of the tree bark and he plunged in head first into the churning waters.  
"NO!" Silverwind screeched, and without warning leaped right into the current after him before any cat could stop her. For a heart-beat no cat stirred they instead looked into the raging river with absolute horror.

Finally Silverwind's head popped up, carrying Redstorm in her mouth. She kicked strongly against the current going in an up and over direction. She was making it to the side down stream, many cats ran over to help her.

Finally she got to the side and clutched a twig in her teeth that was firmly in the ground.

Thunderfeather grabbed Redstorm and haled him onto the grass who was not moving and looked smaller then ever, Silverwind waited a heart-beat before she leaped up after him coughing and sputtering. Thunderfeather put his ear on Redstorm's chest and listened. The clan stared at him with worry, until he lifted his head.

"It's okay he only is a little weak." He meowed as the Tribe let out mews of relief. Silverwind however didn't say anything instead she sat their on her side spitting out water and twitched her paws once in awhile, her eyes where blank as they stared at the sky.

"We should stay here tonight, to let them get their energy back." I suggested looking at Silverwind with worry as she closed her eyes and her breathing went into gentle breaths. The tribe looked at each other before nodding.

"Good idea, at least we all were a crossed the river before Scarface fell in." Lizardfang meowed dipping her head.  
"Where is my mother?" Creekripple demanded walking up to Spiritstorm. Most cats eyes flashed pity as they dipped their heads. Spiritstorm hoped that a more experienced cat would tell him but on one said anything.

"Creekripple Redstorm tried but I think that she is-"

"No she can't!" Creekripple rudely interrupted lashing his tail.  
"Creekripple she would probably be in where ever the river ends even if she was alive, we wouldn't be able to get her." Creekripple fur bushed up and he lowered his head.  
"Scarface." Creekripple began lifting his head at black sky that started to appear. The call wasn't alarming it was more like a soothing voice.

"Scarface." The tribe joined in lifting their heads keeping their voice at the same tone.

"Scarface." This time Spiritstorm joined in, soon the whole clan was in chorus calling out their old tribe mate.

This has been a ritual of the Tribe, calling out the fallen cats name starting whenever the cat closest to them wants to start.

As soon as the moon was high they stopped calling and the clearing fell deadly silent. Slowly cats lay down and started to sleep. Spiritstorm put his paws in front of him as she lay down and let sleep take her.

"We have to leave!" Silverwind's voice snapped Spiritstorm awake from her dream. She got on her paws and looked, Silverwind's belly looked wider then normal or was her belly always that round? Struggling to remember Redstorm got to his paws and nearly fell over again. The Tribe got up sleepily and stretched a few Prey Hunters went to go and catch prey while others stayed and talked about where they should go.

As the sun was fully in the sky they planned on going east and every cat had a belly full of prey. Slowly the cats got to their paws and moved quickly through the plains.

The winds ruffled Spiritstorm's pelt and she knew that this place would never feel like home. Suddenly Silverwind stopped and let out a moan.

"Silverwind?" Redstorm asked walking over and pressing his pelt against Silverwind's side. Silverwind didn't answer instead her face twisted in pain and her side shuddered.

"What's happening!" One of the cats cried out, Redstorm's eyes never left Silverwind's. Finally Silverwind opened her eyes and looked Redstorm in the eyes.

"I'm having kits." She meowed with clenched teeth.

They decided to have the moor as a camp until Silverwind's had her kits, then their decide what to do next. Spiritstorm put her head on her paws to anxious and scared to sleep.

"It's way to windy in the moor." Spiritstorm grumbled as the wind stirred her smooth pelt making it ruffled.

"It isn't so bad at least here it's roomy so you won't run into any trees every couple of steps" Wolfdusk meowed laying next to her, rabbit clung in his breath showing that he had it not long ago. Spiritstorm flicked her ears in disagreement and closed her eyes waiting for sleep to wash over her.

"Silverwind had her kits!" Redstorm yowl interrupted any sleep that was almost to her she opened her eyes and lifted her head. Getting up she walked over to where Silverwind was laying in a little cave, two squirming bundles next to her.

Redstorm stood protectively over her gazing proudly at the new litter. Silverwind's purrs practically could be heard all the way back to the old camp.

"What are we going to name them?" Redstorm asked, Silverwind looked at the kits like she never saw anything like this before.  
"This one Foxfur." She began pointing her tail to a red pelted tom like his fathers. "And this one Dreamflight." She licked the top of a pretty silver she-cat who let out a mew of surprise lifting her head and looking back and forth confused with her closed eyes.

"I still couldn't believe you never told me you where going to have kits, my kits." Redstorm meowed but his tone was soft and quiet and his eyes where stunned like he still couldn't believe it.

"You'll make a great father." Silverwind purred curling her body around the two small bodies. Redstorm puffed out his chest proudly.

"Where leaving soon, aren't we?" Nettlefoot asked pushing his way in the tiny cave  
"Why should we?" Redstorm argued tipping his head to the side. "Haven't had a trace of intruders and it's full of prey." Redstorm licked his paw and drew it over his ear. "Unless you want more of us to die."

Nettlefoot let out an angry snort before turning and stopping away.  
Even though this was like a good place like home it felt like it was a bad place, they where in the wide open so nothing could block them from wind, rain, and snow.

"Cats of the clans listen up!" Redstorm yowled coming out of the cave where Silverwind was. The tribe heaved themselves to their paws and walked over to the kind-of leader. "We have decided like this place would not make a good camp." He began curling his tail around his paws. Spiritstorm let out a sigh of relief, the sooner they left this place the better. "But we want to find a suitable camp on the moor, I want three patrols to go and look for a place that we can live in." A few cats let out sighs of anger but didn't speak up. "I will take one, Wolfdusk will take another, and... Spiritstorm how about you lead the third." Spiritstorm felt stunned, a great honor it was to lead a patrol, especially with such a task.

"Why Wolfdusk and Spiritstorm? They are young, more experienced cats should lead instead." Lizardfang called out. Redstorm looked at the wise cat.  
"They need to learn responsibility, it's like saying why should we let the young cats hunt. They need to learn and they won't learn if they don't try." Lizardfang didn't argue after that she kept her jaws shut. The clan then separated apart talking excitedly. Wolfdusk walked over to many cats and talked with them, Spiritstorm knew she also had to ask cats to join her, but who?

"Leafmist and Mintpelt want to join my patrol?" Spiritstorm asked as they walked side by side in front of her. The two cats looked at each other then back at her and nodded.

"Sure." Leafmist meowed. Spiritstorm looked around some more and saw Thunderfeather and Nettlefoot fighting.  
Confused, Spiritstorm walked over to them and gave a sigh of relief that their claws where sheathed and they where being a good sport.

"Hey you two want to join our patrol?" Leafmist before Spiritstorm could open her mouth. Thunderfeather shrugged.

"I guess, haven't got anything better to do." Nettlefoot nodded in agreement.

"Well lets go." Spiritstorm meowed over her shoulder as she ran out of camp. _Ready or not camp I am going to find you. _She thought as she sprinted a crossed the moor.

* * *

**Review and PM's will get answered**


End file.
